


Anytime

by bloopitzclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Just a little something something, lol domestic bliss that's interesting, not smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopitzclexa/pseuds/bloopitzclexa
Summary: Because they deserve to have alone time.In the back seat of the rover.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had written down some time ago and I actually got around to finishing it. Something cute and light as always (because I can't write angst to save my life), I hope you all enjoy it! :)

“Clarke -”

“Shh, they’ll hear us.”

“I’m the Commander I don’t -”

Lexa’s protests dies as Clarke’s hand comes to muffle over her mouth. She could still mumble through her hand but Clarke’s deathly glare told her that it probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do.

“ _Clarke? Are you here?_ ” Raven’s voice echoes through the garage as she looks around the empty space curiously.

Clarke holds her breath for a moment, afraid that if she breathed a whisper Raven would find their location.

Lexa huffs behind the hand and glares at blue eyes in response. This was ridiculous. She was the Commander for crying out loud - she doesn’t hide from anyone!

“ _Goddamnit, where is that princess…_ ” Raven mutters as she hobbles out of the garage, intent on maybe finding her friend in the medical bay.

Clarke lets out a sigh of relief when she hears her leave and she removes her hand from Lexa’s mouth. When the Commander all but looks at her blandly, she grins back.

“Hey there.”

“Clarke, we’re hiding in the back of the Rover.”

“Don’t pretend you never thought about doing it back here.”

“Clarke.”

She chuckles. “Okay, all jokes aside, I haven’t seen you in a month. Excuse me for wanting to have you all to myself.”

“We have responsibilities.” Lexa replies, although the sad tone in her voice shows that she was equally upset by their circumstances as well. The responsibilities as a leader were especially heavy nearing winter and the two hadn’t had a chance to spare so much as a glance to each other during this time.

“I think they can survive a couple of minutes without us.” Clarke adjusts her body so that she was settled comfortably between Lexa’s legs. The tight space in the back of the Rover was a bit of a complication, but it was worth suffering if only just to feel Lexa close by.

Lexa’s hands come up to wrap around Clarke’s waist, softly rubbing against the fabric of her shirt. Her eyes dip briefly before whispering, “I missed you terribly, Clarke.”

“I know, me too.” Clarke sighs heavily as she lets her head rest over Lexa’s chest, close to her heart. “How was Tondisi?”

“New houses have finally been finished. However, I fear their crops won’t grow in time for the winter season.” Lexa breathes deeply and takes in the scent of lavender and vanilla from Clarke. It makes her dizzy with content and it washes away the stress of being away for a month. She had spent many lonely nights in her bed missing Clarke like crazy. Even her body guards and generals noticed that their Commander became irritated at the littlest of things, and they knew that it had to do with the absence of the sky girl.

She was gone longer than she anticipated and that drove her mad. Every time she solved one problem with a clan another would come up elsewhere, keeping her further and longer away from Clarke.

“The Skaikru can bring them some food. I’m sure we have more than enough to share.” Clarke offers.

“Thank you, Clarke. But I’ve already asked the Rock Clan and Trikru to help already. They are closer in terms of location than your people are.”

“My people wouldn’t mind the trip.”

“Would it require your presence?”

“Probably.”

“Then no.” Lexa replies resolutely. She appreciates her offer to help the people of Tondisi but if she had to spend another month away from Clarke again, she would throw a fit. “I appreciate your offer but I respectfully decline. The Rock clan and Trikru are help enough.”

Clarke chuckles knowingly. “Okay, good enough for me.”

“How was your time here in Arkadia?”

“It’s flu season.” Clarke replies with a frown.

“Busy, then.” Lexa smiles into the crown of the blonde’s head as her hand comes up to softly toy with blonde locks.

“My mom’s the only doctor here and there’s like a hundred of us here. Once one person gets well, another one catches it. It’s an endless cycle. I just want to go home already.”

“I could send some healers from other villages to help. I’m sure their medicine can help with the outbreak.”

She nods in agreement, appreciating the offer. Additional help from the other healers would help alleviate the number of patients they had coming in everyday. “I think that’s a good idea. Thank you, Lexa.”

“I’ll send word tonight, they should be here within a day’s time.”

“Will you be out all day today?”

Lexa frowns and places a kiss on the crown of her head. “Unfortunately, yes. Kane and I have much to discuss before winter comes. I must make sure that your people survive through the winter without you here.”

“Or I could just stay. You know, make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

Lexa grumbles and her grasp around the blonde’s waist tightens.

Clarke lifts her head and and grins at her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “I’m kidding. I’d rather spend four months wrapped in furs with you.”

Lexa smiles lightly and kisses her lightly on the nose. “I think they can survive without you for a few months.”

“And you?”

“I’d be in absolute ruins.”

Clarke laughs lightly at her response before Lexa leans into kiss her fully on the lips, suddenly finding the desire to show her just how much she’s missed her all these weeks.

With time not being on their side, things escalate quickly when Clarke gently tugs on Lexa’s lower lip and swings her legs over to straddle her waist. Lexa sighs into the kiss, letting herself be immersed in the presence of the sky girl while her duties are put on hold just for a moment. She missed the soft press of her lips and the warmness it brought to her chest when they kissed. She would spend forever in this small vehicle if it meant never parting from Clarke’s kisses again.

When Clarke pulls away a small whine of protest escapes Lexa’s lips but it is quickly rectified when Clarke reaches the hem of her own shirt to remove it. Lexa lets out a small gasp at the new exposure of skin before sitting up to place soft kiss on the other girl’s pale stomach.

Clarke’s hand entangle themselves into her brown tresses, her abdominals muscles clenching when Lexa’s soft kisses turn into small nibbles of affection. It was ticklish yet arousing at the same time and she couldn’t fight the soft moan that came out of her mouth. Lexa made her way to the valley between her breasts, licking a soft trail up her sternum before pulling Clarke’s head down for a heated kiss.

“So you have thought about doing it back here.” Clarke teases when the brunette pulls away to trail hot kisses down her neck.

“I admit to no such thing.” Lexa mutters before sucking on her pulse point, leaving an angry red mark behind sure to be seen later in the day. The thought of Clarke wearing her mark on her sent a swell of pride in her chest and she wishes to litter the same marks all over the rest of her body.

Clarke’s breathing becomes erratic and unconsciously she starts to roll her hips against Lexa’s, trying to find the right friction to calm the heat between her legs. Some small part of her knows that they should stop this because god knows they don’t have enough time to finish it but the other part of her, well, the other part frankly couldn’t give a damn with the way Lexa was now sucking on her earlobe.

“I really missed you, Clarke. “ Lexa whispers into her ear while her free hand starts to trail down to the button on her pants. The blonde lets out a small whimper at the admission.

“ _Heda? Are you in here?_ ”

The two women freeze at the sound of Indra’s voice.

“ _I told you, I already checked in here, Indra. They’re not here_.”

“ _Raven, this was the last place the Commander said she was going. If she were anywhere else, she would have told me._ ”

Lexa sighs against her neck in defeat, knowing that if she didn't show her face, Indra would raise an army to come looking for her. Clarke grumbles in response and places a kiss to the top of her head before reaching for her discarded shirt.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa says quietly as Clarke puts her shirt back on.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. We’re leaders, we have responsibilities.” Clarke reaches out with her hand and brushes her thumb over her cheek lovingly, a small smile pulling at her lips. Lexa returns the same smile.

“ _As you can see she’s not --OHHHH wait!_ ” Raven’s dramatic gasp permeates through the confines of the car and Clarke winces knowing that Raven had figured it out.

It doesn’t take long before the doors of the Rover open and a wide-eyed Raven is gaping at them.

“You hormonal little teenagers!” Raven points an accusing finger at them as the two leaders separate themselves from one another and give her a sheepish look. “I can’t believe you were doing it in the back of the Rover! MY ROVER.”

Indra seems all but mortified by the whole situation and turns on her heels to walk out of the garage, taking post outside. She found her Commander to be well (more than well actually - _superb_ ) and that’s all she needs to know. Period.

Clarke sighs exasperatedly as she gets out of the car, Lexa following close behind.

“We didn’t do anything, Rae, so don’t blow a gasket. Your baby is just fine.”

Raven narrows her eyes at Clarke in disbelief, “Are you sure? That angry looking hickey on your neck says otherwise.”

Clarke blushes and reaches up to touch the tender spot that Lexa’s lips were on earlier and adjusts her hair so that it covers it up. She shoots Lexa a glare and all the brunette does is smirk in response.

“Well, you interrupted us before anything could go anywhere. So, thanks, Raven. Thanks for that.”

Raven dials it back as she looks at the two women, acting like kids who were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She knew the two had been busy the past couple of days since the Commander arrived so she sympathized just a little bit. “Alright, alright. Get out of here. I need to disinfect all the seats and Indra needs to bring the Commander to meet with Kane.”

Lexa nods. “Apologies, Raven.”

“No worries.” Raven then snaps her fingers. “Ah! That reminds me. I was looking for you, Clarke because I wanted to show you the new walkie talkies.”

“I thought you showed them to me the other day?” Clarke recalls.

Raven shakes her head as she makes her way over to her tool bench to grab the radios. “I did. But these ones are different. They’re on a private frequency.”

Clarke lets out a gasp as she scrambles for the radios.

Lexa is confused by the whole exchange and looks at Clarke for an explanation. What’s so special about these communication devices?

“You actually did it? It’s completely private?”

Raven scoffs. “Of course, I did it, I’m a genius, remember? And yes it’s completely private. Well, sort of. I’m the only one who knows the frequency. So, you know, I could pop in at any time, don’t be having kinky radio se -”

“Thanks RAVEN!” Clarke interrupts before Raven could go further.

“Clarke, I am confused.” Lexa says as she steps closer to Clarke to inspect the radios. “Indra already carries one of those, why do you need another one?”

She bites her bottom lip shyly and looks away from Lexa’s inquiring eyes and Raven’s amused look.

“I thought - well, since we seem to find ourselves away from each other a lot of the times and the distance is just…” Clarke heavily sighs and plays with the radio. “It’s hard. Not being able to see you or hear your voice. So I thought that if we had our own walkies, we could at least still...talk to each other. Stay connected.”

Lexa smiles but Clarke knows that she’s fighting to smile even bigger because she’s seen her smile, her real smile, and it’s absolutely beautiful. But seeing as Indra was posted outside and Raven was eyeing them, she knew that the Commander had to maintain a somewhat calm and professional persona. Even if she was surrounded by familiar faces, she still had a reputation to uphold.

Lexa was excited at the prospect of hearing Clarke’s voice over the strange device with leagues of lands between them. Though she hoped that their separation in the future wouldn’t be as constant as it was right now, the idea of being able to speak to Clarke would definitely quell her anxiety of being apart from her for so long.

They stay gazing at each other for a few seconds longer, sharing a simple smile until Raven clears her throat to remind them that she’s still there.  
“So are we gonna stand here all day looking at each other or you wanna know how to work these radios?”

The two women blush before returning their attention to Raven.

“I will attend to my meeting with Kane. I’ll see you tonight, Clarke.” Lexa takes a step toward Clarke but she reconsiders her intention before nodding towards Raven. Lexa casts another glance at Clarke and walks out the doors to meet with Indra.

“You guys are disgustingly cute. Go away.” Raven says with a huff as she takes the walkies back and goes to her work bench. “Let me just tweak something and I’ll show you how it works.”

Clarke chuckles lightly as she watches her friend hobble to the bench where all her tools are.

Suddenly there’s a soft tug on her hand and when she turns she’s met with soft lips pressing gently against hers. She sighs contently into the kiss as her hands find purchase on Lexa’s hips. It’s a lingering kiss that leaves Clarke in a foggy haze and Lexa breathless.

“I wasn’t sure if it was okay to kiss you in front of Raven.” Lexa’s eyes remain closed, her heart still beating wildly from the kiss. Clarke’s eyes, however, are staring contently at her blissful face. “But I could not leave without kissing you one last time.”

Clarke pulls her close as a brilliant smile graces her lips. “Baby, you can kiss me anytime you want.”

Lexa’s eyes flutter open at the statement and a grin appears on her face. She caresses Clarke’s cheek for a brief moment before placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll see you later.” Lexa whispers. “ _Niron_.”

With that, Lexa turns on her heels and leaves Clarke with a soft pink blush to her cheeks.

“Ugh, disgustingly cute. Give me a bucket.”

“Shut up, Raven. Now show me how those radios work so I can have radio sex with my girlfriend.”

Raven groans.  
\--

“‘Baby’, Heda?”

“Shop of, Indra.” Lexa grumbles even though a furious blush comes over her cheeks. “You will not repeat anything you’ve heard today.”

“Sha, Heda.” The General smirks the rest of the way while leading the Commander to the meeting.

Fin.


End file.
